1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to rotary joints, and more particularly to improvements in rotary joint structures, for connecting a stationary fluid supply line to a rotating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary joints are employed in installations connecting a stationary fluid supply line to rotary devices, such as steam heated drying drums, where they are subjected to substantial vibrations and high stresses due to misalignment and wide temperature changes. In the past, known rotary joints employed in such installations failed after short periods of service, and repair or replacement of the joints was frequently required.